


Broken Void

by Shadowtoons



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), heathers reference - Fandom
Genre: Brainwashing, Deaths, Drake Mallard is normal a citizen, Heathers AU, M/M, Other, Porn With Plot, Sex, Yandere, base off art work, controlled, drake is clueless, drake mallard is innocent, gentle/rough, hero to be soon, injured, learning and realizing, negaduck is crazy, sexual theme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowtoons/pseuds/Shadowtoons
Summary: Warning: This is not for people underage. A chapter story referencing Heathers.
Relationships: NegaWing, Negaduck/Darkwing Duck, negaduck/drake mallard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. He appears and stand

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, all there is to say!

Another new month to start, Drake Mallard was one of those guys who just kept his routine. Work, shopping, chatting same people, and usual with some rude people. Wished he didn't gone through this all, but of course things couldn't be changed as he thought really getting up from his bed and getting dressed into his daily clothes. In the bathroom to fresh up more, staring at the mirror like he can see a sad duck staring right back at him can see another long month ahead of him. 

Skipping to cook food for himself, needed to be at work early enough might eat something there, even if the food sucked it'll have to do though just keep him satisfy least good five hours-- maybe longer. Taking the bus there was silent today would hear chatter from the other people. The duck shrugged, was an early morning knowing they were tired as well. Wondered what happened from the years growing up here, was lovely then a sudden everyone just turn a dull emotionless creatures. He looked over out the window now to just in his thoughts thinking differently, how his life be different than this? Something exciting, new, and can maybe see a nicer view deep down that will never happen wishes never worked for anyone like that anymore.

Long ride to the city, getting out of the bus. Now walking down least three blocks to his job gladly he was there early, sadly he was getting chewed on. Worth a try to be there early so wouldn't hear the complaining, getting to his desk noticing he had so many papers that were stacked. Sighs lowly, begin his daily work answering calls to be yelled at, least having one person was understanding what they've screw up, but the rest was annoying. More he was close to the bottom just kept getting getting more. Didn't argue about this happens all the time, but in moments time he was lucky someone here actually help him out. Old close friend he knew, stealing some of the papers, his old pal Reginald (Bushroot). The guy was really a scientist in the building, in the basement where the lab was at. He would appear here to visit Drake when they are about to be close to their lunch break. Once the papers were good enough low, both the boys walked out of the office.

"Another month, huh?" Reg spoked to his friend. "Yeah, another normal month. Anything new in the lab?" Asking the other, seeing Reg to shrug by that knowing nothing new happened. "The same usual, but trying to do new things. Little nervous if I do may not come out correctly, but be a bit of a point to continue until it is right." smiling little sheepishly at his friend about it. Drake smiles in return as the two were heading out of the building chatting the usual things, but for a moment Reginald paused remembering something, "Hey have you heard the crime here now?" To that was a surprise, crime in St. Canard?

"I haven't heard of it." Drake replied never really watch the news, always tired when he heads home.  
"Glad I am telling you this now, been all over. An evil duck been running around the city, at least what they say. No one doesn't know what he looked like, he was too quick." As he told this, Drake listen carefully to his friend explaining this as he enjoys his lunch. Did question him more about it, it was an unstopped chat when they were heading back to their job.

Once they needed to go they said their goodbyes, Drake went up to the office stations. Getting to the floor notice was silent and no one wasn't really around. Did heard some rustling in the big boss office going on over to see what was up, the bystander mallard paused with some sort of fear. His boss was fighting someone Drake quickly moved out of the way when he flew out the office window in the work station. Shaking a little bit in shock and turned his head to see a duck-- the one he just heard by Reg. "I told you the day I wanted my money back, now you want to say don't have it. Maybe just throwing you out that window wasn't enough.~" hummed, finally his eyes turn seeing Drake who tensed up just being caught standing there. The masked male just stared at him, "Sorry have to see that, this rat was double crossing the agreement." For the male had his hand out to the scared mallard, who then felt his heart beating some odd reason, "I-it's fine." For him to gently take his hand, getting a kiss on the hand felt his heart beating more. "Wouldn't say a word, would you darling?~" purred at him with his low raspy tone. Drake swallowed and shook his head, "Of course not."

There was a silence between the two, the caped man looked behind at Drake's boss. Then give an small idea, "Give me a second, stay there and do not move.~" Telling the other, for him to pull the other to his feet and moving him on over. Making the other confused, but felt his chest why was it acting this way? Just felt a hand on his shoulder making him job looking up to see him close again, "Mind following me? Your boss gave you full permission to skip work." Skip work?? Hard to convince him to do, but whatever he did surely worked didn't hesitate to do it. Drake looked back see his boss just look away, didn't even question it at all. Looking back at the other to just stand in the elevator with him, hands were close to himself, not looking at the other, for the masked male watched the tensed male. Being down at the lobby now the two walked out once being out. "So, does the shy duck have a name?" purred a question.  
  
"Oh u-uhh. Drake, Drake Mallard." He introduced himself. Felt a hand holding his face, moment of confusion on his face.  
"How lovely, fits you perfectly.~" grinned at him. 

Drake cheeks steamed red at that comment, for him to clear his throat. "Why am I here, if you do not mind me asking?" as he asked, seeing his eyes stared at him then looked away. "Well, I was curious about you. I asked your boss if I can steal you, if you do not mind going with me." giving his own explanation to Drake. "Now you know lets get going then Drake." To just pull him along, at first was a nerve wracking, but after time he was shock gotten the time of his life. The mysterious male took him places was unknown to him, never gone further into areas like this. By the time it was close to the end, the duck took his hat off looking at Drake now. "I do hope you aren't as nervous before, didn't mean to give you a fright." Apologizing to him, one thing he didn't know he was trying his best to be kind as possible than losing it. Then again the mallard didn't see the signs, "I am not, had a lot of fun. Thank you--" paused didn't even ask his name. That felt ashamed never to ask of for the other just laughed about it. "Negaduck, all you get to know Drake. I know seems little odd now, I need to be leave hope again we can meet again. Maybe when you are fully free, don't need to worry about work. If you do not mind.~"

Negaduck had asked, Drake thought only a moment then to look at him. "I do not mind at all." As he answered looking at a paper now to accept and look at him. "Give me a call then, I'll see you later.~" winked and leaving. Looked back at the paper was a phone number, weird that the years were the same thing, but this month and year was different. Like he took another path, he couldn't help to smile to himself about it. Remembered now he was suppose to meet up with Reginald after work hurrying over to the coffee shop. Couldn't wait to tell him the half day he had.


	2. Urging feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeeey, good to see you guys- I was not expecting this to be asked for.  
> So, came back to write another chapter. Hoped it is well too, creativity been low lately.
> 
> I will shut up, and let you all enough the story.>u>

Been two weeks since Drake last hanged with Negaduck, really he hasn't called the male yet. Being with Reginald on his day off, nice to just be relaxed than working with others papers. Seemed odd he would get a call from his boss if he can come in, guess not this time. Made Drake feel lucky in a way, at the usual cafe he is at with his pal. "How is your real day off going?" Reggie asked the other who perked at him, "For once, feels nice without being yelled and all. Gotten a good sleep as well." smiled at the other about it, for the moment when the two were talking Reggie cleared his throat a bit, "Hey, that guy you talked about the day-- You think he might of have something to do with it?" knowing it was a theory to think about and question.

The Mallard male thought himself, "I do not think so, doesn't seem the guy to do that." answering the other question, "Why?"  
"It's just- weird to see someone just gives a number quickly, I mean wouldn't the other ask for your number?" Reginald asked.

Really these two have no idea how it works, they were used of being alone and being just the two of them. If one of them were to date, they would still be in touch and maybe hang out all together if possible. Still two nerds having no idea the exchanging numbers work. "I guess??" Drake tilt his head with an blankly expression of confusion. Either way, they ignored it let it be. "Just be careful, okay?" for the pinked shirt male smiled at the scientist friend, "I will do not worry." After their time, they end up leaving the cafe and heading home. Both live in different areas, Reg going the opposite way as Drake was waiting by the bus stop was silent in the city. Felt really nice being out without a worry of work and other kind of demands, didn't notice he was dozing off in his mind to feel a tap on his shoulder making him jump, and turn to see the familiar face-

"Didn't mean to startled you, Drakey.~" Negaduck told with his low raspy tone, sounded little mischievous then again ignoring it, as the male cleared his throat to keep himself from stuttering, "How long you've been standing there??" Curiously question the other who leaned on the pole. "Not long, just walking by and saw you standing here, shouldn't doze off in whatever fantasy land you are thinking." Masked male told the other that only then he had his arms crossed. "Anyways, didn't call. What gives?" can see the glare in his eyes, Drake sweats a little. "W-well didn't know what was a perfect timing, didn't want--" 

"Be a bothered?" Negaduck finished the sentence for him, "Correct." Least he was honest to him, well maybe?- Seeing the male getting off the pole now. "Act like it is a bad thing, maybe can make up for it. How about we hang out, doubt you be doing anything else." Negaduck wasn't wrong about that. Drake would be just at home maybe cleaning again, and maybe read. Fiddles his fingers a little as he thought if it was a good idea to go with him, taking that chance- "Sure, be great!" A nervous smile appeared to feel he was being pulled along already, "Good, I got a perfect place for us to hang out.~" Grinned at the innocent male who was clueless where they were going. A club bar, were most popular people go that Drake felt his heart sank and beat'd quickly looking over at Negaduck. "This place??" can see how scared Drake was, Negs rose a brow. "Of course, don't worry your pretty head. Just don't wander off away from me, you'll be safe.~" Hummed as the two walked up, it was really weird to be here. The shy duck did cling on the others arm a bit, did took the evil one by surprise to just ignore it. 

It was crowed here, the place smelt like heavy tobacco, mixing the alcohol that spread in the air. Taking a deep breath though to calm himself, made sure he stayed by Negaduck than wander off in the crowd. Wasn't bad, least what he thinks. While Negaduck was busy talking with other people Drake heard his name and turn-- oh no, his coworkers. "Surprise to see you here, wouldn't think a loser would be here." This was one of the main ones would make him finish his work, and get promotion without trying. Dan Fectcher, was his name along with the other guy who also pick on Drake. Other workers want to help Drake most time, but they didn't want to get in trouble. "So, what brings you here Drake? Bored being innocent?~" As the other was making sure the Mallard male didn't try to escape. "N-No I-I..I-" Stuttered more didn't know what to do nor what comment to create. Looked away wished the two would go away, to his luck they heard someone. They looked over to see Negs looking at the two males, "Dan and Charles, it isn't nice to pick on MY guest." retorted at the two, "The so call loser with me, making up the time to be with me tonight.~" Being now beside Drake with his arm around him, "Is that a problem?.." Only now he shot a death glare at the two who backed off, "No Negaduck, didn't know-- he was with you." Staring at the other who seemed confuse and somewhat relief. "We will go." Two males walked away, Drake sighs a little. 

"You need to learn to speak up more, or they will take advantage." Negs told Drake whom seem irritated. ".. I am sorry." All Drake can say, he didn't felt he belonged here. "I-I got to go, thank you for the time." he quickly just left the other, who just watched him leave. His other pals he was talking with, "Didn't expect someone just leave, would of thought he'd would of felt untouchable." The rooster told, as Negs shrugged. "Wouldn't even doubt it... I'll be back." Going on after, as the red hat duck was outside scanning around the area to see if he can find Drake who was trying to get his way through the crowd. Everyone got out his way went he was quickly rushed on through catching up to Drake, gripping on the males arm. "Hold on for a fucking moment." Everyone backed away from the scene between him and Drake, "And where do you think your going?" Can see the anger now in his eyes, as Drake felt more fear but now some reason he felt annoyed a bit. "Leaving, I don't want to stay in a place I don't know!! It's not me, nor it's something I want to enjoy!!!" Pulled his arm away now, taking the stand for himself now. "If you have a fucking problem with it, then we shouldn't hang out or talk again!!!" Letting his own anger, "Just-- go do what you need to do." Leaving it like that, Drake just turned away. Little scared and regretful, but if the other said stand up. Gotten what he wished, didn't turn around knowing the damaged is done.

Negaduck watched him walk away, it was-- surprising? Didn't know what feeling he gotten, but some reason.. Something he didn't expect to be told what to do by someone else. Everyone who saw it, were now turning into a big gossip in the city.

\----

Now the next morning Drake on his way to work, knowing be the same thing. Walking to the elevator being in there alone, he felt really bad for being mean to Negs, but same time didn't want to stay in a place he didn't know. As he got to the floor, seeing everyone doing their work as he took a step in everyone did stop and stared at him-- Now the wary feeling deep inside. Just walking in to his desk quickly to ignore the whispers and other kinds of comments. He didn't know what was going on, taking his seat notice his work space was clean, and no papers that were stacked. Only then be startled when Charles- the man who always teased and mocked Drake. "Heard you stood up against, Negaduck. Never thought someone like you be brave enough to talk back at him." He had pat the others back, as the female next door of Drake pop up, "You really talked back at him?! You got to be the bravest one to do that!!" When she announced, everyone now were talking to him. Making the poor Mallard feel guilty about it, didn't mean to do that toward Negaduck- Everyone did stop as they turn to see the one and only duck who impatiently waited and glared at the employees they scattered leaving Drake there, can see the duck was not used to the attention. "I want to talk to you.. Privately." Hard to tell if he was upset or calm. For the male gulps and nodded, following him from behind to the elevator heading to the top floor where the conference room be at, Drake was panicking now. As they got up there, the other employees were working, but they went to the meeting room for the two speak. As Drake walk in first, Negs closed the door behind him and lock it. Making sure no one disturbes and closing the blinds no one can see.

"Negaduck I-I am sorry about yesterday, I didn't know--" he was stopped to be just pinned up against the wall. Tensed up and staring at the male. "I am not here to yell at you, stop your panicking." He told him can see how confused Drake was at the moment, the evil masked duck leaned more to him. "I am here to see if you weren't gonna break down from the attention, seeing you were gonna pass out in the crowd by your co-workers." then now move away. "I did took a surprise, maybe I was wrong about you. Hope we are able to stick by each other, or more likely-" as he now sat on the table. "I take you out, this time you can pick, nerdy, weird, or whatever you like, wouldn't mind going with you. Paying it wouldn't be a problem for me, if you are up for it.~" hums at the male mallard who had no idea what the other was asking, slowly now took a click in his head.

"A-are you asking me on a date??" Drake questioned  
"Is that a problem?" Negaduck given one back  
"No, it's-- just surprising and shocking to hear." He replied.

A date? Never in his life would someone ask him, of course never to a male before some reason made the shy duck blush and felt his stomach flutter up. "S-sounds lovely." Giving his smile at the other, Negaduck stared at him. Standing up now to hold his face staring at the others face, Drake blink at him. "Then it's settle, this Saturday. I will pick you up as well.~" His low raspy voice return, for Drake couldn't help to blush even more for him then to write down the address for Negaduck. "Are you sure, I can meet you to a location." Stubborn he was, some reason this yellow jacket male lean on the table. "I insist on picking you up, besides wouldn't want you to be hurt now.~" Why did he love to see the other give a nervous reactions, cute blushes, and his smile?- As they finished talking Negs took him back to his work station saying his goodbye.   
  
Going down out of the building, Negaduck looked at the paper. Couldn't help himself to grin, "That stupid duck... Why do you have to be interesting?..." growled at himself, but remembered everyone was now talking to Drake. Gritted his teeth a bit, "Those idiots now want to be his friend, or be in love with him.. I can't let them have that boy, they aren't worthy to have his emotions and actions." As he was walking he started to smirk and slowly losing his own mind moment now, the duck shown his crazy side. "He's mine, and mine alone.~" Saying to himself, looking back at the building.

"Even if I got to KILL anyone who dares of trying taking my Drake away.~"


	3. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh-
> 
> Excuse my absence. Lol  
> Here is the third chapter.

The days went by fast, Drake getting nervous at the moment. It was Friday afternoon, he had off from work today which was odd, usually he works on Friday’s— that didn’t matter at the moment, he gotten a message from Negaduck a reminder about the date. Drake pick an location, but he was afraid may not go so well on the first day. Mostly he didn’t know what to wear so he asked his friend Reginald to be here for help. Of course though, he doesn’t know either still nice for some help on what to wear.

So the two went to the mall to find something least nicer than the old shirt with a cotton vest. Reggie was picking and may have asked the people worked in the store for help with ideal clothes for a date. Both male and female were picking outfits for Drake to see how it look. First one didn’t look right, second the colors were off, then a black with purple theme.

”whoa, that looks nicer on you!” Reginald commented on his friend, for the other softly blush. Looking at the mirror. “Think so?”   
  
“Absolutely, nice button purple shirt with black pants. Even the shoes are spot on, since not an serious fancy type, just a normal one this is a well fit.” The male clerk told Drake.

”Easy to get change out too, simple date image.” The female clerk added in. Soon enough, Drake bought the outfit and went to the food court. The two gotten their late lunch. “I am shock he asked you and nice enough to let you pick. Heard from the guys in the lab he is a hard-headed bad boy type.” Reggie told as he sipped on his water. “He’s nice if you get to know him better I still feel bad the last time, but he forgiven me about it. He is a lovely man-“ Drake couldn’t help to dream about the villainous male, it was nice to least have someone like him— maybe? “Yet I am nervous about this, felt like it went so fast. I hope he doesn’t get bored and leave. I don’t wish that to happen.” As he told the other about it, Charles spotted the two and sat by them. “Heard having a nervous moment about a date.” The two males look at each other then at Charles.   
  
“Do you know, can you tell me some tips??” Drake needed to know, Reginald was interested to learn. “Cool it, don’t get too nervous more nervous you are, probably might cancel it. Look it’s like hanging out, talk about interest, favorite things, what the other hates, etc. More of learning about the other, even the partner is learning about you. To see if it is worth it to be in a relationship, some may not talk to each other if it doesn’t work out, but some will still hang out as friends. So no worries, it’s a normal thing.”

as he explained, guess it’s an understanding, “a bigger tip, take a deep breath and enjoy yourself with your partner. Let them make the first move of speaking, make yourself as mysterious.— even though; you are all the time, weird yet maybe interesting.” Telling more to Drake. “That easy??” Drake and Reginald heads tilt to the side asking the same thing. Charles nodded at the both of them, “depends, but it is. Just keep calm, anyways let you two enjoy your lunch. I got to shop for new shoes and a tie.” As he told, weird he is helping, guess Drake is still popular of the incident. “I hope he is right about all that.” Reggie huffed, “You’ll do great, I know it.” He smiled at his friend, as the mallard smiled in return and enjoyed the rest of the day. Now being at home he was tired, a good thing so he can get up early tomorrow. As the male gotten a nice bath, food, and lastly brushing his teeth he gotten a text from Negaduck. Sending a reply back about he is excited to spend time with him. Seeing the emojis confused for a moment, only then seeing a dirty joke.

Drake face heated up, “Negaduck!!! That is too ahead for everything!!” Can tell the other getting a kick out of him panicking. Another reply from Negs, “I am only joking, I know you want a slow moment. I can wait until you are ready. 😏😜”

Just knows what to say make this Duck fluster badly, “Anyways, I am heading for bed. I will see you tomorrow. ☺️“  
  


”Sure.” Being the last of the conversation Drake went to bed, being really tired, and being calm best he can still a nerve wrecking. Looking at the time, was getting late, shutting the light of as he drifted to sleep. Until the next morning getting up early and in his new outfit for the day. Made sure he was clean enough and smelt good, his outfit was ironed out be more nice looking. Staring at the mirror as he was ready. “Alright Drake, you got this easy thing.” Tells himself, as he heard the door. Looking at the time see he is here right in the exact timing. Taking one more deep breath opening the door to see Negaduck standing there, he was nicely dressed himself— little more handsome in a casual outfit, his coat asked like a cape. Couldn’t stop staring how gorgeous Negaduck looked, as the other can see it couldn’t help to grin. “Somethin’ wrong, love?” Purred at him, as he heard Drake squeak, to shake his head. “O-of course not! Just— admiring how handsome you look.” As her fiddled his hands telling the truth. The villain chuckled, how much he loved the other so much. Hurtful to love someone, but the innocents from Drake and his pure shyness something he wants to keep, and to ruin make the other his. “Aren’t you a flattering type, and here I thought I be the one to do that to see how gorgeous you are in the outfit.~” flirting with the other more, he can see the cheek glow red on the nervous duck. Harder than ever, “Well shall we get going? Have you picked where to go?”

Drake nodded, he knew where he the best place. Museum was a good place least to start, the two can have their first conversation there. Negaduck being the one to pay for it, felt bad he could of done it since he was a member there. Even told Negs about that, the other shrugged about it. Made a deal he’ll pay dinner then-

A relief came out making the other feel better. The other couldn’t help to chuckle, driving them there and all. Silence at first between the two, looking at artifacts, statues from the past, and other stuff. Negaduck seemly bored, but looked at Drake who seem interested can tell how big of a dork the mallard was. Scanning around a little making sure no one wasn’t around, he turn to Drake now. “Is this your every day thing, or just certain days when you want silence?” He asked first, turn to the other. “More like to get away from everything, and everyone... Sort of escaping.” Sadly sighs look away a bit. “Escaping as in?-“

“Being pick on, mocked- laughed at.” As he tells Negs, the other can sense he was tired of everything. Yet still held on, “but meeting you, felt like everything changed. I am not used with the group talk in the office, but nice now no one isn’t bullying me. Feels like I can sort of open up more.” Smiled softly at Negaduck now. Negs stared at Drake for a moment, the sense of feeling grew again— wanted to take him away from everyone and keep him.. Lock him up, chained, making the other his, but the restrained feeling came in... Not yet... He can’t do it just yet, needed to get the other to trust him. “Well, glad to see everything is going good, seeing you had off. Must be nice huh?”   
  
“It is! Shocking thing to have a day off on a Friday!” Drake said as he seem relaxed.   
  
Only if he knew-

The two continued talking about their interests, laughing of silliest things, and some personal stuff. Some weren’t told, since they want to know slowly, like the day went by quickly. Getting late, which means dinner time. Negaduck took him to a nice area, they have an alone time away from other costumers. Negs couldn’t help to stare, seeing the other being shy, it’s a delightful sight. “Have fun, Drakey?~” Negs asked, “I did, I hoped you did. Sorry if the museum was a bit boring.”

”I have fun, mostly getting to know you a bit more. More I know you, is the more I start to want to ask for another date.~” Grinned at the other. Drake trying to hide his cheeks again, boy he was easy to make him blush. Their dessert came in, Negs couldn’t help himself to feed Drake, of course was hot and the poor Mallard male forgot to blow it. Until he does the same, but this time he blew the steam off for Negs and feed it to him.   
lit was too much like already the other married to him, but they weren’t— it was nice have someone. The two enjoyed their evening, when time flew. Negs dropped Drake off and walked him to the door.

”I had a great time with you, Negs.” Seeing the innocent smile appeared.   
“Glad to hear it, so does this mean you and me are official?” He asked, “boyfriend and boyfriend officials.~” for him had the other pinned on the door. Drake softly bitten the bottom of his lip beak, was this too fast??

Same time didn’t see the harm, felt like they are getting along more and more. Looking up at the black masked male, Drake gives him a peck. “We are!” Smiled, only to be kissed fully by Negaduck. Caught the innocent one by surprise, but melt in the kiss. The two pulled back, Negs grin. “I will see you later then, love.~” gives one last kiss and leaves. Drake 2atched him as he went inside. Sliding down the door as he couldn’t believe it he was in a relationship— a fast one that he was not expecting to be in. A kiss while at it, this was the most shocking thing ever happened. Like his dreams were coming true-

yet there is something that Drake doesn’t know of.


End file.
